Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth and final season of the series. It aired from 2000 to 2001, when it was cancelled. It had 35 episodes, all narrated by Denny Doherty. Episodes # Theodore Shares his Story - Theodore learns that it can be more fun to listen than to do all the talking. # Hank Hurts a Ship - Hank discovers how words can hurt someone. # Theodore and the Harbour Crane - ' Theodore learns that different people are good at different things. # 'Theodore On Time - When he remembers to fill his oil each morning without being reminded, Theodore gets an unexpected reward. # George's Big Hurry - ' George discovers that sometimes the best way to speed things up is to slow down a little. # 'Theodore and the Buoy Boat - When Baddeck the Buoy Boat comes to visit, Theodore discovers that sharing friends can double the fun. # Theodore Gets Lost - Theodore's efforts to find his way home only get him more and more lost. Then finally he decides to just stay put and wait for help. # Hank's Funny Feeling - ' Hank has second thoughts about going off with a visiting ship, and Theodore advises him to trust his instincts. # 'Theodore and the Runaway Ferry - Filmore, one of the ferry twins, feels stuck in a rut. But Theodore helps him see that there's always another way of looking at things. # Theodore and the Scared Ship - Theodore tries to help Seabright the Cargo Ship get over his fear of going under Benjamin Bridge. # Foduck in Reverse - Foduck has so much fun going backwards that he decides to try doing it all the time. # Hank and the Sunken Ship - Hank discovers that he doesn't have to be better than everyone else to be liked. # Theodore and the Bickering Barges '- The arguing between barges Brunswick and Bayswater makes it hard for Theodore to pull them at the same time. But do they really want to be pulled apart? # 'Theodore the All-Powerful - All of Theodore's wishes seem to be coming true, and he begins to believe he has super powers. # George and the Flags - On Flag Day, George is so excited about showing off all his flags that he completely ignores a new container ship. # Hank Stays Up Late - Hank tags along with Theodore on the night shift. # Theodore the Tattletug - Theodore gets carried away with reporting every little incident in the harbour to the Dispatcher. # Brunswick's Big Scare - Brunswick, the thrill-seeking barge, gets more than he bargained for when he and Theodore end up caught in a storm. # Hank and the Silly Faces - Hank and Theodore laugh at Millie the Silly Fishing Trawler—until they realize that what she really needs is help with her eyesight. # Emily Finds a Friend - Carla keeps trying to tell Emily what to do, so Emily finally tries hiding from her in a far-away cove. # Hank's Cozy Cove - While the dock is being dredged, the tugs must sleep in a strange cove. # Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland - The tugs try to figure out why Northumberland Submarine seems to disappear every time Pugwash the Undersea Explorer comes to the Big Harbour. # Bedford's Big Move - Back home, no one can understand why Bedford the Buoy wants to leave the Big Harbour. # Emily Drifts Off - Theodore shows Emily that a true friend is someone you can trust. # Guysborough Makes a Friend - Digby the Cable Ship wants to meet Guysborough the Garbage Barge, but Theodore isn't so sure it's a good idea. # Theodore and the Missing Siren - While conducting a search, Theodore learns how useful it can be to try staying put and shouting rather than running around. # Pugwash is Gone! - George and Foduck accompany Pugwash the Undersea Explorer on a salvage operation, but their preoccupation with impressing the local boats instead of concentrating on the task at hand leads to trouble. # Theodore and the Unsafe Ship - A ship is putting the whole harbour at risk with his unsafe sailing practices, but nothing Theodore says can make him change his ways. # Emily and the Sleep-Over - Emily and some other friends join Carla, the Cool Cabin Cruiser for a sleepover at Shipwreck Rock, but things get a little scary. # Foduck and the Shy Ship - Foduck discovers that feelings can be stronger than actions. # Theodore Takes Charge - Theodore learns that true friends will respect you for getting the job done. # Theodore's Bright Night - Theodore and Hank are disappointed when Constance the Coast Guard Ship shows up in place of Queen Stephanie, the grand ocean liner, but soon discover that friends don't have to be grand to be great. # George Waits His Turn - George and Emily are sent to stop a runaway iceberg, but first they have to resolve their own disagreement on how to proceed. # Hank Floats Forward - Hank's first assignment as Tug-in-Charge almost turns out to be his last when Digby the Cable Ship is injured. # 'Theodore's Big Decision ' - Pugwash has disappeared, and Theodore must make a choice about whether to speak up about what he knows. Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * The Dispatcher * Digby * Bedford * Northumberland * Sigrid * Carla * Rebecca * Phillip and Filmore * Fundy * Queen Stephanie * Benjamin Bridge * Pearl * Petra * Donald Dock * Shediac * Constance * Bluenose * Nautilus * Clementine * Shelburne * Owan * Lilly * Haliburton (cameo) Characters Introduced * Clayton * Brunswick * Cabot * Cocomagh * Pugwash * Stewiacke * Millie * Emma Sophia * Lunenburg * Seabright * Chester * Baddeck * Clare * The Rhyming Rocks of Ecum Secum Trivia *This season has the most episodes. *This is the last season of the Theodore Tugboat series. Watch File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore Shares His Story File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank Hurts A Ship File:Theodore and the Harbour Crane File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore On Time File:Theodore Tugboat-George's Big Hurry-0 File:Theodore and the Buoy Boat Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore Gets Lost-3 File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank's Funny Feeling File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Runaway Ferry File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Scared Ship File:Foduck In Reverse File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank And The Sunken Ship File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Bickering Barges File:Theodore the All Powerful Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-George And The Flags File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank Stays Up Late File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore The Tattletug File:Theodore Tugboat-Brunswick's Big Scare File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank And The Silly Faces File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily Finds A Friend File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank's Cozy Cove File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Hunt For Northumberland File:Theodore Tugboat-Bedford's Big Move-0 File:Emily Drifts Off - Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-Guysborough Makes A Friend File:Theodore & the Missing Siren File:Pugwash is Gone File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Unsafe Ship-0 File:Emily and the Sleep Over File:Theodore Tugboat-Foduck And The Shy Ship File:Theodore Takes Charge File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Bright Night File:Theodore Tugboat-George Waits His Turn File:Hank Floats Forward File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Big Decision Category:Television Series